The DSC, You and Me
by fobiddenrosesx
Summary: She was pretty. No, not pretty, beautiful, he thought. Kyle Stack, the Waterloo Road bad boy, falling for Scarlet Johnson? It just wasn't possible! The two find unexpected love in eachover, but when Sam, Denzil and the DSC start to meddle- will it last?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:She was pretty. No, not pretty, beautiful, he thought. Kyle Stack, the Waterloo Road bad boy, falling for Scarlet Johnson? It just wasn't possible! The two find unexpected love in eachover, but when Sam, Denzil and the DSC start to meddle- will it last?**

**Disclaimer: All characters (except Scarlett and Eleanor) are not my own, neither Waterloo Road! The series' are a bit mixed up, Sam is still alive and events have happened in different orders :S hope you like it! :S xx**

She was pretty. No, not pretty, beautiful, he thought. Kyle Stack, the Waterloo Road bad boy, falling for Scarlet Johnson? It just wasn't possible! She, the bold, smart and equally as talented teenager on HIS of all people's radar? No way! It all started on that first day back at school…

Scarlett stumbled down the corridor with her best mate Eleanor trying to keep her upright.

"First day nerves?

All Scarlett could do was give an uneasy nod, considering her state of nerves were off the scale, and she could barely move an inch in her brand new black and shiny buckled stilettos.

"You can barely stand upright in those shoes- what were you thinking!"

With a deep breath Scarlett managed to at least murmur "I don't know! Mum got them for me; you know what she's like, always wanting for me to be centre of attention like she were at school! I'm a bloody clone of her!"

"I have a spare pair of shoes in my locker if you want them, but you'll have to tell me that you love me first! What do you say to that?"

Scarlett shrugged; she would do anything to get out of those shoes, before she knocked someone out.

"Fine, I love you Eleanor Riley, can I borrow some decent shoes? Making sure she battered her eyelashes to the best of her potential.

Eleanor gave her a wink and a smile, the deal was done. And with that the two girls were back at Waterloo Road, New Year, new students, new rebels, and of course, new found love, not that Scarlett was expecting anything!

Kyle Stack wasn't exactly the most functional of pupils- late, scruffy, so called 'gangsta' and resident rebel were just a few- probably the only words to describe him. No one knew if he had a caring side, or if he was just a dick. He had been trouble since day one at Waterloo road, when he set a dangerous dog on the head teacher's daughter, and a teacher, to clear his name over a false claim of sexual assault (not the best way to handle things!). Since then he hadn't stayed out of trouble- hitting on over peoples girlfriends (most famously Sambuca Kelly), provoking teachers until they want to hurt him (sorry to say that was our favourite Mr Clarkson), and ruining school property (all that graffiti on the walls). Of course, as any bad boy would do he owned up for it. Why? Because he didn't care what would happen in the future, or in his education because he wanted to be a drug dealer. Kyle was from off the local estate as you had probably guessed, and only cared about what others thought of him, not what he thought of himself. Described as having neither brain cells nor common sense, nothing was going Kyle's way, not even Sambuca! That was until Scarlett turned up.

Kyle trudged into the building, playing up to his peers with gangster swagger and ease. There Denzil was waiting for him, in their crews' statement outfit- the Nike trainers with the blood red laces, emblazoned with random sayings on each and every trainer. These were part of their gang, the DSC's gear, but of course they only knew that, or they'd be put down for being a member of the most wanted gang in Rochdale. Not that Kyle cared, he didn't mind going to prison, because it proves you're a 'proper badman'.

"You alright Denz?" he sighed, whilst exchanging their signature handshake.

"Yeah, was just checking out some of those New Year 12 girls over there- some of them look fine!"

"Denz, will you keep it down, or we are gonna lose our street cred AND those girls Kyle stated, making sure he kept his head down, he didn't need any unwanted attention after what he was going to attempt later on that day.

Denzil nodded in some sort of confused shame as they started to walk to class.

"Denzil, you carryon to class, just need to get something from my locker mate"

As Denzil carried on down the long narrow corridor, Kyle strode over to his locker, but was stopped in his tracks by two girls with what looked like no sense of direction.

"Sorry guys need to get through!" said the taller one; he recognized as Eleanor Riley, one of Denzil's old flames, the only one who gave him the boot! The other girl seemed to be stumbling all over the place. People around them had to swerve out the way and shouting "D'ya need an ambulance!" and "Weren't you taught to walk love!" just to name a few.

By now Kyle was pretty mad, no not mad, angry. He had learnt to wait his turn at school, and obviously some slappers didn't, he thought. Without even thinking about his actions he was pushing through the angry crowd, because he weren't going to wait there all day- and that's where he saw her…

**Should i continue with this story? i don't know if it's good enough :S review please! :* x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally updated! Hope you like it! :S :* x**

Her hair was a milk chocolate brunette, smooth and straight, pulled back into a sleek and tidy ponytail. Her eyes were like two crystal clear sapphires, glistening any way she looked. She had quite a slim and dainty figure, but looked like she could pack a good punch. Perfect for the gangs he thought. Wait… what was he bloody thinking of doing? Marrying her? He didn't even know her name! He tried to act as cool and calm as possible as he opened the neighbouring graffiti-fied locker. It was going well, she hadn't noticed him yet- he was breaking into a cool sweat as he rummaged through his stuff.

"Boo!"

"Shit!" Kyle exclaimed as he turned around to see Finn Sharkey, his rival and nemesis walking away, sporting a big grin and a charming laugh that could be heard for miles.

"That dick" he murmured angrily, holding all the anger in as hard as he could, turning back around to search for his English coursework, not that there was much of it.

"Oh crap."

His oversized grey rucksack had fallen out of the locker or something, it had to of been, because it wasn't in there anymore. It was when he turned around to face Sharkey, one of his douchebag mates must have stolen it. He was going to get revenge, he was fuming.

"Hey, I think this belongs to you? It fell out of your locker when you turned around!" there it was, she was looking at him directly in the face, with a sort of questioning, and slightly meaningful look. All she knew was that she was removing her super slick 6 inch heels, and this grey Nike bag had landed at her feet. She had peeped around the neighbouring locker to see a slouchy figure looking seriously angry. She had picked up the bag, and waited, waited for the moment to just pop around the corner and say hi, this is your bag and be done with it. But she was nervous. Her head told her to just leave the bag and be done with it, but her heart told her just to be polite and give the bag back, they'd probably need it if they're at their locker. So she looked straight ahead and peeped around the corner once more. That's when she saw him for the first time.

His eyes were a dark mixture off green, brown, silver and blue. His dark short hair and stud ear ring flattered his round, slightly oval shaped face. He wore his uniform baggy, with an un-zipped waterproof material style hoodie placed untidily over his shoulders. He wore black Nike trainers she thought, with bold red laces and some strange symbols. Her breath was taken away, he was gorgeous. That was also when she noticed that she was guessing was in the bag was sprawled all over the marble floor. There were trainers, a hoodie, photos, and for some strange reason newspaper cuttings covering what must have been the equivalent of an ocean. The kindest thing she could do was offer for help.

"Your stuffs everywhere mate, d'you need help?"

Kyle had not replied to anything said in the last 30 seconds, he just seemed to stare blankly at Scarlett to see if she was real, or if he had just been knocked out by the dodgy, slightly unhinged locker door. To what she said, he didn't know how to respond- he had two options:

Tell her to go away, keep up his hard image, but lose even knowing her in turn

Or…

As long as there wasn't anyone around (and there wasn't anymore) she could help him, and he could be near enough on time for once, and Kyle could find out who this mysterious girl really is.

And he wasn't going to let this girl slip through his fingers as easily as Sambuca. He felt an instant connection with her and he wasn't going to lose it.

"Yeah, could you pick up those bits of paper over there mate? There aren't that many it would be nice"

"Sure I don't mind" she replied eagerly, trying to cover the first day nerves that shivered down her spine.

They both wanted to ask- so who are you then? But then again the other one may not have been feeling the way the other one did. Maybe flirting will sort this out thought Kyle, but then again it would be nice to catch her name first. Before they, or each other knew it, they both committed what most people like to call word vomit- "So who are you then?" they said, synchronised in action as well as words.

"Should I go first?" he said, winking at the same time. That made her heart melt, he was a charmer.

"Yeah alright!" she laughed, smiling her slightly toothy smile, making him laugh in turn. But he couldn't let his guard down fully yet- he'd only known her for 5 minutes! He still didn't know her name!

"I'm Kyle, Kyle Stack, resident gangster, rebel and bad boy of Waterloo Road. And you are…?"

Scarlett wad to wait a moment to reply, he's the bad boy around here? If I was his girlfriend I would have to be the bad girl right? She thought this over and over until a waiting smile crossed his lips, and she snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, I'm Scarlett Johnson, year twelve, new to this school…ish"

"Ish?" he questioned.

"I was here until year nine, got kicked out though, I wasn't a rebel, I was _the _rebel, and Mr Clarkson knew that well!" she chimed- why tell him that? She was supposed to keep her head low and she was pouring her hear t out to an apparent bad boy Kyle Stack! He better be feeling the same way about me she exclaimed in her now overloaded head. He smirked in reply, he liked her, he liked her a lot, and he knew this was going to be interesting, as he started licking his lips in anticipation. Scarlett saw this out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but laugh softly into the pieces of paper she was picking up, not noticing that her shiny magenta lip gloss brushed the sheets as she held them in front of her still crescent shaped mouth, creating an odd shapes kiss mark on the crumpled up paper. She turned around to give back what looked like English homework, still hiding her soft giggles in the sheets.

"Thanks" Kyle stated, trying not to get ahead of himself. Once again he opened his mouth in hope that something would come out- "So what lesson do you have first?"

Scarlett knew her timetable off by heart- yes, she was" nerding" out on her return, but she just wanted to get off on the right foot. Just to make sure he didn't think that she was a nerd, she got out her timetable and scanned it twice through to measure.

"I have got English with Mr Budgen- do you know where that is?" she asked in an unusually upbeat tune.

"Yeah, I've got English too- and we're late!" he laughed as he shoved all but one of the pieces of paper back into his locker, jamming it shut in desperation. Scarlett looked on in a lovey-dovey daze, just hoping that she could shut her feelings off just for a second.

"So how are you going to get us to the other side of school in, what, three minutes?" she said teasingly- who cares if she broke the rules? She had just found herself a new piece of eye candy- not to mention a new mate!

"How's about a mini race eh? First one to lesson gets a fiver- what do you say to that?"

"But I don't know where it is!" she stated. Yeah right! She knew her way around the school from the 'old days'. Not a day or place she couldn't remember!

"Well then you'll just have to follow me and lose mate!"

Man. He was such a charmer.

**Any ideas for the next chapter? Reviews please? :* x**


	3. IMPORTANT

Sorry guys, can't continue with the story anymore, just so much other stuff to do

HOWEVER… (This is good guys!)

I am perfectly happy with giving the story, and its rights to another person, to continue with the story and hopefully finish it off. On this condition I will only ask for a mention at the beginning of chapters, to credit my work as well- if interested please PM me to sort things out

You can follow me on Twitter- arianalover98 (will follow back!)

Will be starting a new story within the next month so stay tuned- thank you xx


End file.
